A Kiss from You
by noah114
Summary: Oh, Shizuru's restraints will be tested. Or was it already cut lose from the beginning? ShizNat
1. Foggy Dream

**A/N: This is my first time writing a ShizNat fic. And also, a simple warning. I am writing because I can't seem to get this story plot out of my head and was wishing for a same plot to be written by other fans out there but to no avail. I am not a great writer. I always struggle to write since I don't have those enviable literary skills other writers have in this fandom. I hate myself for it. THIS MAY OR MAY NOT BE A FUTA. It would depend on my mood, ahahaha. Hope you guys enjoy this.**

**A/N 2: I know some readers don't read the Author's Note placed before or after the story, to which I am sometimes guilty of. But to avoid any flames of my bad grammars, sentence construction, etc. snobby people out give, I'll be leaving one sentence indication I AM NOT A GOOD WRITER NOR IS ENGLISH MY MOTHER LANGUAGE SO NO FLAMES. I am also not requesting any beta because of limited internet connection. Yes, its true. Internet is still not freely accessible to many. One should pay first, dang.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? For a fact, though I wish is not, I do not own Mai-Hime. I am a mere fan.**

**Chapter 1: Foggy Dream**

0400 Flight to Narita Airport

The slight buzz of the engine was a constant sound during the flight. The cabin was dimmed for the passengers to relax more. The flight to Japan was a peaceful one. No turbulence so far. She sat ajar on her window seat. Her blue hair falling into a curtain partially covering her face. Rather than relaxing her head and neck, an elbow was propped on her armrest for her left hand to support her head. A habit she has developed through all those boring lectures back on her home country, Germany.

The cool breeze of the air conditioning unit on top of her seat was gently lulling her to sleep. She has been dozing in and out of slumber during the flight. Her consciousness slowly slipping away when a warm object made contact with her chin, slowly tracing upward to her lower lips where it left a bit of pressure that made her more aware. The warm object then lightly traced its way to her lower left jaw, just near where her supporting hand made contact with her head. Still drowsy, she slowly opened eyes. Sight still blurry, mind still muddle by sleep, she very slowly processed the soft, porcelain hand that was gently stroking her jaw. A thumb tracing her lower lip. _A dream?_ She thought.

A few more processing was all it took to realize the owner of the hand was seating just beside her. She peeked at the crimson eyes that seemed to be drowned by so much emotion. Her half-lidded emerald pools couldn't seem to take her gaze away from the stranger's eyes. Body still relaxed and unresponsive, she felt the slight pull making her head slightly face the stranger. _What's going on? _The situation was puzzling her to no end. The crimson pools, so lost in passion slowly inched its way to her. As it neared, she smelled the heavenly lavender scent from the stranger's what seemed to be tawny hair.

She could feel the hot breath upon her lips and before she could fully be aware of her surroundings, the hand grabbed her left cheek and warm lips conquered her own. The warmth quickly spreading from her lips. Her cheeks quickly picking up and heating instinctively. A tongue slowly but insistently pushing her lips apart, against her teeth, prodding for an invitation to slip inside her mouth, to which she complied.

Unconsciously, her left hand rested itself to the stranger's shoulder, her right grasping on the woman's left forearm. In return, the woman's left hand rested on her waist, lightly stroking and from time to time giving pressure. The tongue quickly glided in, feeling every inch inside her mouth. A few more pressure, inviting her tongue for a dance. A few more seconds and they were kissing passionately. Hot breath mixing in.

She shivered when the hand that had been grasping her waist caressed her right breast. She could feel her body heating up more.

Lost in euphoria, her body relaxing from all the stroking and kissing combined with the cool breeze hitting there warm bodies, _I shouldn't have taken those sleeping pills, _the bluenette finally gave up and drifted back to sleep.

000000

Her lips were moving downwards, licking on the bluenette's neck. She's finding herself addicted to the bluenette's cool and minty scent. The taste of her skin was something she could not compare.

Her lust was increasing rapidly at the fast development of her initial bold move of touching the bluenette's face that turned to kissing her. She was getting really hot. In all her life, this is the first time she felt this way. She couldn't fathom where on earth she pulled out such raw emotions to a stranger.

At the start of the make out session, it was incredible that the bluenette responded to her with the same passion as well as weirded that it didn't seem to wake her fully. She could tell by the hooded eyes that the young woman was fighting to keep awake while responding to her onslaught.

She continued to nip at the base of the bluenette's throat, intent to leave a mark. _Goodness, I can't seem to get enough. _Her wandering hand groped and slightly squeezed the bluenette's breast then she felt that the young woman was leaning more to her. The hands that were on her shoulder and on her forearm was slack. She looked about and found that the woman was already heavily sleeping. _Too bad._

Her gaze once again move to check the facial features of the woman that awoke her desires. The steady gaze roamed upon the sleeping woman's face, moving down to those luscious breast and again down to the slim waist and long legs. She was content on engraving such sight to her mind when her eyes widened and quickly darted towards the sleeping figure's crotch. She raised a curious eyebrow and couldn't help but lick her lips.

_Ara, Ara._

**TBC**

**You like it? If so, do encourage my very small ego and review, hehehehe.**

**To those that doesn't' like FUTA, I don't care. Don't even waste your time trolling and leaving flames coz I couldn't care less.**

**As I've mentioned, I am still not sure if I'm going to write this as a FUTA or not, just so we're clear. **

**The make out session was not that great, sorry. I'm so not good at this but I'll try my best to make this as hot and steamy as possible. This chapter is just a simple message of what will happen in the future. **

**Love lots, CJR**


	2. All's but a Dream?

A/N: Funny thing is, people may think my author's note last chapter was a poll or something if I should make the story a FUTA or not. Actually, it will be based on my mood and decision if I am actually capable of writing a FUTA or not. I already have a few ideas in mind on how the story would go on both ways. But I really really appreciate all those that reviewd my work and the suggestions, makes me sway my decision….hehehehe.

Special thanks to: Coder3, Rei, MarketW, sammykhann, , TheUnknown, Lee kun, , YuriLover24, twenty-six white wave, ampamja, Teehee, ryu, Michellereadstoo, and all those guests who reviewed. Many thanks to you guys!

Chapter 2: All's but a Dream?

Narita Airport

Arrival Area

"Natsuki!" new arrivals couldn't help but look at the source of the shout. Banners with prints saying WELCOME HOME NATSUKI were placed around a well-endowed (melons XD), red haired young woman. The beauty waved her hands enthusiastically to the grim looking bluenette. As the bluenette neared, the carrot top broke into a run and launched herself towards the other. Natsuki had no choice but to catch her else her dear friend will mar her pretty face against the floor.

The other hugged her like there was no tomorrow. Slight tears evident in her eyes. "It has been so long! I missed you!" The red haired clung to the bluenette's neck. The bluenette found her face shoved between the valley of Mai's breasts.

Natsuki blushed at the sudden sentimentality her friend was digging into. "Hey Mai. I has been awhile. You haven't changed one bit." She mumbled against the woman's front while settling her arms at the woman's waist to get into a comfortable position while the Mai was leaning all of her weight towards the bluenette. "Still innocently suffocating people to death." She chuckled.

The red hair slightly blushed and released her hold of the other woman. "Geez. Just be grateful I closed my shop just to fetch you."

"Yeah, yeah. I am eternally grateful for such kindness you've shown to me." Natsuki rolled her eyes, smiling. "Even if you still dropped by even after my fervent refusal. Seriously, we could have missed each other."

Mai folded her arms. "Of course not. I specifically made banners to get your attention."

Natsuki's eyebrows twitched at this. But the proud and warm smile of the red hair was so endearing that she couldn't get angry. She settled for a blush for the embarrassment. She looked around and found that the other people were still looking about their way. Natsuki quickly grabbed Mai's hand dragging her along the exit. Her other hand wheeling her baggage "Come along now, I can't stand this attention"

00000

Unbeknownst to the two, a figure was watching them from afar.

_Ara, ara. And who might be her companion?_ Red eyes glinted with envy covering the desire for the bluenette.

She made her way to the washroom before the flight landed to fix herself and be more presentable than she already was. She was expecting to introduce herself to the bluenette but when she came back to her seat, the young woman was nowhere in sight. The bluenette already left the plane.

_Such a waste of opportunity. _The woman sighed but then gazed at the retreating figure. _But I will not be limited with only that opportunity. We'll see each other soon and I will make sure to make you mine._

00000

Settling herself on Mai's sedan she looked at her face on the side mirror. She noticed the slight reddening of her lips. Her hand touched her lower lip and sure enough she found that a smudge of lipstick was applied on her even though she didn't use any lipstick._ Was it real? Did I really kiss someone?_

Her eyes traveled down her reflection and soon enough she again found a mark at the base of her throat. Her eyes widened "Holy Shit!" _Mosquito bite? No, no, no. There are no mosquitos in the plane. Could it be a…?_

"Natsuki, you ready?" Mai inquired, fastening her seatbelt and starting the engine. Natsuki quickly covered her neck with the lapel of her jacket.

"Y-yeah."

_A fucking kiss mark?_

TBC

I would like to thank you all for the reviews.

I had meant to mention this, but I'm not that much descriptive of the characters or surrounding but please bear with me. Somehow, I think more of how the story will go rather than explain in great details the scenes. I speak and understand English well. I can even try on an accent, but in literacy, I am probably a C-. hehehe

Regards, CJR


	3. Shizuru Fujino

**(A/N: a delimiter, somehow omits my set delimiters for changing scenes, sigh.)**

**Guys, please don't fight whether futa or not would be good. To each his own opinion, but please reign yourself of destructive thoughts or reviews for this matter. Also, this fandom is dominantly yuri so yeah, get my drift? ShizNat (girlxgirl), even if this would be a futa, I will still view it as girlxgirl.**

**Regarding the query of how the two could have missed each other while leaving the plane. I've been on a plane lots of times, though I just don't know if it is possible to use the comfort room before or after the announcement that the plane will land. I just made it possible like this. hehe**

**Chapter 3: Shizuru Fujino**

Germany

"Shizuru, call us when you arrive to the airport here okay?" The soft voice of her long time friend Yukino Kikukawa instructed. She was on her way to the terminal gate when her friend called her.

She had been in Munich, Germany for a business conference for supposedly a week which turned into a month. A representative of Roanoque Inc., a leading shipping company, got in touch with her during a conference and suggested a business venture and a tour all their sites across Germany. She couldn't give up such a great opportunity. Being the President of Fujino Enterprise, which recently ventured to Telecommunication and production of cellular phones, she was aiming for the globalization of her product and company and an opportunity like this is quite a catch.

"Hai, Yukino-san. Though I'm still awaiting my flight. I'll call you when after we land." The crimson eyed woman replied with her Kyoto-ben. "Send my regards to Haruka-san ne" Haruka Suzushiro was one of her long time friends and self-proclaimed rival.

"Will do. Have a safe flight." After that the phone was downed.

A smile was still formed in the Kyoto beauty's lips and as she pocketed her phone and went to the line for departure. As she turned her head a sight caught her attention. All thoughts of her previous conversation was instantly washed away. Right in front of her, just a few people ahead in the line, stood a woman with raven locks. Her porcelain skin seemed so smooth to the touch. The woman was wearing a brown leather jacket and tight black pants. Shizuru couldn't help but gap at the woman.

Such sight to behold. Like a heavenly being just passing by the mortal realm. Prim and proper Shizuru Fujino, a woman of virtue (even if she can be quite flirty and had a few relationships past) couldn't help but get hot. She can feel her cheeks flushing, very sure she was all red, which had never happened to her til now. Her flushing stopped when a man in the queue moved a bit blocking her sight. She released a breathe she didn't know she was holding and tried to calm herself. _She's a passenger in my flight._ In that she was sure.

As she settled on her assigned seat she was still looking around to see where the bluenette was located. She caught her breath again when she saw the woman, just a few seat away beside the window.

Shizuru sighed. She let herself behave for an hour after the flight took off before she couldn't take it anymore. She stood from her seat and walked towards the woman's seat. She again flushed seeing the woman, somehow drifting to sleep. _I really should stop getting flustered every time I see her_.

She gently tapped the man donning earphones in to get his attention. The man immediately blushed and removed the plugs when he saw a beauty right in front of him. "Y-Yes?" He stuttered.

"Sir, would you be so kind as to change seats with me? I'm actually assigned at 32B and my gi," _girlfriend _"uhm, friend, was situated here." She pointed at the oblivious woman. "I just wanted to be seated beside her to talk. I hope this is ok with you." Shizuru smiled apologetically. _Claiming her as mine already? _ The woman was seriously affecting her state of mind. Only an hour and a half passed of seeing the woman, haven't even had a conversation with, and now thinking of her as a girlfriend.

"O-Of course, of course!" The man quickly stood up and removed his duffel at the cabin storage. "All yours Ma'am" The man smiled, face obviously heating up.

"Ookini" She then sat herself comfortably beside a very desirable being.

Ooo

Japan

"Ne, Shizuru-san?" A soft voice asked, "Shizuru-san?" and again "Ahem, SHIZURU-SAN?!". Startled, Shizuru turned to Yukino who was seating beside her.

"Yes?"

Yukino was about to speak when a boisterous voice intervened, "You know, bubuzuke, you have been ejecting us this entire afternoon" Haruka spoke, arms crossed from across her. They've been lounging at Picaresque Café after the two met up with Shizuru at the airport. Shizuru was way too distracted to even hold a conversation with them the whole time.

"Neglecting, Haruka-san, you meant neglecting." Yukino corrected.

The brunette gave an apologetic smile at the two yet her mind was totally focused on a different thing in mind. "I apologize," Shizuru started, eyes intent on one thing. "Though I have a question if you don't mind me asking?"

The two nodded consent and waited for the brunette's enquiry. "Reito-san recently acquired AMR airlines did he not?"

Haruka and Yukino looked at each other, wondering where Shizuru was getting at with the question. Yukino spoke up, "Yes he did acquire the AMR a month or two ago. But he left the management of it to Miss Yuuki after."

"I see." The brunette contemplated. She only met Nao Yuuki in on of Reito's parties. She was an attractive red-head with a foul mouth. The young woman probably wrote her own dictionary of bad words. Shizuru then sighed, "Well then, may I inquire her contact information?"

"Eh?" The other two was clearly puzzled. What would Shizuru need from Nao?

Nao was her Plan B. Her Plan A has been already been set in motion. Way before they've landed.

_Hopefully, Plan A will be enough, hopefully._

**TBC**

**Thank you for those that reviewed my last chapter. It made me really happy and excited to post *wink wink***

**Read and Review. It boosts my ego. Hehehe.**

**A thought came to mind. It seems a lot of debate goes on and on whenever futa is mentioned. Seriously guys, to each his own. No fighting please.**

**The question of this story being futa or not will be settled on either chapter 4 or 5. Bwahahahaha**

**Good day and regards to you all,**

**CJR**


	4. There ain't such a thing as shame?

**A/N: Hey guys! Just keep reviewing so that I'll keep posting. Hahahaha. Fast updates from me coz' I've been sneaking around writing this fic during work hour. Bwahahahaha. Don't follow my example. Sorry that the chapters are short. That's my limit for a day. I felt like I wrote an entire novel sitting in front of the computer thinking what to write, but in actuality, I only wrote a page or two. I'll try to lengthen it more. Hehehe. **

**I will not be addressing any reviews irrelevant to the story, especially disturbing, sexist or whatever types of reviews people make up just to make an argument of it. I just don't want to add fuel to the fire. Also, I will right as I please with how my story will be so on so forth.**

**Even in all this arguments about, plain yuri and yuri with a squeeze of futa, the two setting has their own charms that attracts different preferences. Please be cool headed about this. **

**Special Thanks to: **

**shiznat13, Mosquito P, Kyohime-Kuga, Shou, Michellereadstoo, bradsmithgold12, 1e, sammykhann, MarketW, chum-sa, YuriLover24, ryu, ampamja, twenty-six whitewave, ****, Lee kun, , Rei, Coder3**

**On with the story.**

**Chapter 4: There ain't such a thing as shame, is there?**

They were currently in a karaoke bar yet a seemingly ominous aura was filling the air. The supposedly singing occupants of the room were silent and thunder-struck. Yes, for the first time in their entire friendship they were quite.

Chie Harada, a famous photographer and renowned pervert within the group was quiet and wide eyed. Aoi Senoh, a writer and loving friend, that has an invisible leash to her girlfriend Chie (which she certainly pulls all the time), has worry written all over her face. Nao Yuuki, the one and only Nao Yuuki (that is all you'll need to describe her), a person you'll regret to make an acquaintance with (course' tis' a joke), face contorted in such a way that you think heaven and earth collided.

Mai, dear sweet Mai, was clearly annoyed. An eyebrow raised she confronted her friend that settled into a ball the far corner of the room.

"What's wrong now, Natsuki? You've been very edgy since the drive and you've been like that after using the comfort room." She sighed.

They were having a get together for the sake of her friend, who just returned from Germany for a month vacation. Though that reason was just a miniscule of her real intent. They could have settled for a nice dinner at a restaurant but dear Mai wanted to go to the karaoke real bad. As in real bad. And their guest of honor have been cowering at the corner before the other arrived. The party cannot pick up with this tension.

Cool and mysterious beauty Natsuki Kuga, a business savvy, owning a chain of restaurant all over Germany and a few in Japan, gun enthusiast (literally), was cowering like an idiot.

They were expecting to be greeted by her husky voice but instead whimpering and crying was what they heard when they entered the room. The bluenette was totally red, tears obviously streaming down her face even as she gripped both her knees and forming a ball trying in her might to hide her face.

Chie, Aoi and Nao were speechless. Especially Nao. She and Natsuki were close in their own strange way and to see here like this is very disturbing.

"M-Mai! W-what did you do to the Mutt?!" Nao was hysterical, her eyes wide and arms flinging here and there.

Their red-haired, green-eyed friend was totally freaking out.

Mai darted her eyes to the other red head in the room, "I didn't do anything! As I've said, she was already like this when she came back from the comfort room." Mai retorted.

"But how else can she be like this Mai?" Chie chipped in, fuelling Mai's anger.

Chie was obviously in panic mode. Normally, she'll never accuse Mai of hurting anyone, well, normally that is. Natsuki whimpering is not normal.

"Okay guys, enough! I didn't do anything! It would be like kicking a puppy if I hurt Natsuki," Mai shouted, halting all accusations. "strong as she may." She added.

"Mai's right. Natsuki is not like that. Even if Mai hurt her or whatever, she won't cry as openly as this." Sweet Aoi shared and gained a glare from Mai.

Mai's eyes were obviously shouting _I didn't do anything and won't do anything to my friend!_

"That's it! Natsuki, I am being accused here. Tell us what happened already so I could clear my name!" came a frustrated shout from Mai.

A few more whimpers before the bluenette decided to turn around and faced her friends. Face so flushed beyond recognition she shared the cause of her breakdown.

ooo Flashback ooo

"Mai, I'll use the comfort room first! I've realized I've been holding it in since before my flight!" Natsuki shouted to Mai whilst running towards another direction.

"Okay! I'll just wait at the designated room. Don't be too long. They'll arrive any minute!" Mai shouted back.

"Yeah!"

Once inside the cubicle she immediately unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped her pants, totally rushing to pee when something made her stop.

_What the fuck? _Eyes wide and totally confused, she reached out towards her recently unzipped pants.

Grabbing it she then held it at eye level and carefully discerned it.

_A piece of paper? How did it get inside my jeans?_

Apparently, that piece of paper has something written to it. She scanned the note and immediately blushed big time. "Shit!"

Her eyes widened in shock as she read it over and over like she couldn't believe what was written to it.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no! No!"

_Please let this be a dream! Please let this be a dream!_ She chanted and chanted to no avail. She even pinched herself, expecting it to not hurt. Well, there was pain. Not a dream. She released a breath. Stood up straight after zipping her jeans.

Then she did what any would do in that situation and left the cubicle, totally forgetting to use it.

As she neared the room Mai reserved for the party reality sank in. It sank deeper and deeper. Her face red and probably feverish. Tears started forming in her eyes as she remembered the note.

_**Don't forget to zip your pants sweetie. You don't know what might get in afterall.**_

_**Call me xxx-xxx-xxx-xx**_

And all Natsuki could do upon entering the room was settle herself in a corner and cry herself out of embarrassment.

ooo End flashback ooo

All of them were in stunned silence. Mouth agape, trying to form coherent sentences.

Nao broke the silence with "What the fuck? You had an open crotch the whole flight?" Nao blurted out her question. Natsuki immediately went redder if it was possible.

"Mutt, seriously?! Oh my sweet freaking shit! This is so fucking hilarious!" Nao couldn't contain herself and rolled all over the floor laughing her ass out.

Mai gave her a pat in the head with only a look of sympathy to which the bluenette would have appreciated if not for the following words from her, "You rode a motorcycle to the airport right?" Natsuki paled. She did ride her motorcycle to the airport. She left it there for a friend to pick it up. _Oh shit!_

A laughing Chie had the audacity to pound her fist in her palm in realization "Oh yeah, a jean does ride up a little when you straddle, right?" It makes the unzipped area more visible. She so shouldn't have said that.

"Natsuki, don't worry, people didn't seem to notice. If somebody did then they would have informed you." Aoi was truly an angel.

Nao still rolling over the floor, drooling and laughing added, "Yeah! They would have told her! Better yet, they left a NOTE for HER! Bwahahahaah!"

"Wait, what did you do with the note then?" Mai asked.

"I flushed it." Natsuki replied still tearing up.

"WHAT?!" Nao and Chie exclaimed at the same time. The two of then obviously had enough laughing.

"You don't do that to a woman's number Natsuki, you just don't." Chie was stating it like it was common knowledge or something.

"How else can you thank the 'friendly' seatmate then Mutt? How?" Nao was obviously frustrated about the lost number.

Aoi sighed, "How can you be sure it was a woman?" Everybody went still.

Natsuki, upon hearing this burst into crying again. Angel Aoi be damned! This woman's a fallen one.

Mai simply sighed. _Don't they remember? Natsuki has an eidetic memory._

**TBC**

**Yeah. As you've probably noticed, I'm posting chapters with the two's POV alternately so as not to be bias and stick to one POV.**

**Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews. **

**I'm also taking in ideas of how this will go about. I already have a set number on how many chapters I'll make and even the ending but I'm not yet sure how to go about with their **_**'first'**_** meeting. Hehehe… Any suggestions? Feel free to PM me. It makes me giddy.**


	5. Releasing Stress

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Glad you guys like it. As for Natsuki crying, well, it is embarrassing to think it actually happens to you but kind of intimate on Shizuru's part. Don't worry. ShizNat participation in this story will be evened out. **

**White Cards, do prepare the animes for me to watch? Ahahahah, would love it if it has yuri in it too. A SHOUT OUT to my friends. Hopefully you guys will be converted and will love yuri in the very near future, so that we'll have more to talk about (You know who you are) XD. AHAHAHA. White Cards, congrats for converting Madam. Also, I'm amazed that you sent an SMS about my story bein' a cliffhanger so here is a fun fact.**

**Fun Fact: The term cliffhanger came from the end of the third chapter of Charles Dickens' first novel wherein a man was hanging from a cliff by his fingernails. **

**Watched The Perks of being a Wallflower. Nice movie.**

**I will be slow to update here on out but not to the point of taking months to post. Probably once in a week or two. No update this February since I am having drastic change in my career path. *wink*wink**

**On with the story.**

**Chapter 5: Releasing Stress**

"Haruka-san, why did we have to come here again?" Shizuru turned to the blonde to ask.

"Oh relax bubuzuke, you're the one who asked for this."

The raven-haired beauty didn't call her. She can't really blame the woman but still it disappointed her to no end.

They were currently outside a very doubtful place. There were no signage anywhere to indicate that the place is open for any kind of service at all. She was very curious as to how Haruka would know such a place but raised eyebrow and a look to Yukino's direction didn't get any answer at all. The timid woman just blushed and lowered her head, eyes on the floor, to hide a blush._ Me seems to think it's a secret better kept between themselves? Ara Ara_

The single door was guarded by two large and burly men. People were lining up to enter but it seems Haruka has a friend from the top to actually dare stand in front of the bouncers without lining up.

"A friend sent her regards to me last time so I might as well see her myself?" Haruka stated to the two men. "With my friends of course." Haruka added while pointing her head at our direction.

Amused as Shizuru was at her friend's strange actions she couldn't help but scowl when a bouncer opened that single door and loud blaring music assaulted her ears. She might have had many relationships from strangers in places she visited, but such unrefined clubs were not one of them.

0000

"Oh come on Natsuki! Lighten up already! It has been a week! Don't waste your precious vacation moping around!" Chie shouted through the blaring music of the club. There are currently inside Nao's club, Trap-O, to have fun, yet again Natsuki was still moping from last week's incident.

Nao broke her lusty gaze on the other dancers and looked over to them. "Come on mutt, I'm positive this night will turn up for the best!" Nao's cheshire like smirk somehow made the others shiver. Nao's managerial position in AMR airlines may be out of character, but her owning clubs such as this is totally spot on.

Natsuki simply sighed. "Alright, I'm sorry for busting your fun for the past week. I'll try my best for tonight to have fun." Natsuki gave a small smile. This earned her positive response from her friends, and some very very lusty gazes from the other women around.

The blunette stood up and walked towards the dance floor. This didn't go unnoticed by others around. Just a few seconds passed and she instantly had swarms of women dancing around her. The harem were totally trying to gain her attention. Somehow one woman managed to slip through and became her dance partner. Natsuki didn't mind, she needed something to keep her mind off the embarrassing incident. This club might just help her through with it.

Aoi and Chie looked at each other and directed a curious look at Nao. The red-head smirk widened.

Aoi faced Nao, arms akimbo. "Alright Nao, what is it this time?" Aoi raised an eyebrow. "You even had to sneak Natsuki from Mai just to bring her here. What are you planning?"

"Well," Nao simply filed her nails, smirking still. "-let's just say that the mutt will be swallowed by a snake tonight?"

The other two simply had a confused look on them.

0000

Shizuru eyed Natsuki from a darker part of the room. Her eyes already caught sight of the blunette when the group entered the room. She couldn't help but feel hot all over again just by the mere sight of the raven-haired beauty. Yet her passionate gaze wavered when the blunette left the niche of her friend and walked over to the dance floor and was soon surrounded by other women.

Red eyes burning with anger and jealousy as other women danced and even let themselves have the luxury of giving the blunette small touches here and there. What irked her more was that on of the women had the blunette full attention. Dancing provocatively and the blunette seemed to be enjoying it too much! _How dare they!_

She quietly gripped at the edge of her blouse to control herself before she lashes to those women and diverted her attention to her friend yet her mind was still on the blunette._ Yuuki, you better keep your words._

0000

Flashback (a couple of days ago)

Riiiing, riiing

It was the middle of the night and Nao had just arrived home after partying for the whole day. Begrudgingly Nao answered the call. "What fucker calls in the middle of the night?"

"Ara, Yuuki-han, a pleasant evening to you as well." A Kyoto-ben accent came from the caller.

Nao was taken aback by the voice from the other line. Such seductive voice was one of the few Nao will never forget.

"To whom do I owe the pleasure of having a call from you Madam?" Nao carefree voice stated.

"Ara, it seems Yuuki-han hadn't forgotten about me?"

Nao guffawed, "You are the only person who calls me like that. Now, we might not be close but I know this will be something important if I have received a call from a person such as you."

"Straight to the topic Yuuki-han? Wouldn't you want to have idle chatter first? Like probably a ,how have you beens, perhaps?"

"Cut the crap Fujino. After meeting you at that party, I would not want an idle chat with you at all." Somehow during the party Reito held, Shizuru had the attention of all the participants and even the woman whom Nao had planned to bed that time. "What is it that you want?"

"Hmmm, well-"

Nao's eyes widened at Shizuru's request. Excitement shown at her lime green eyes. She instantly felt alive and totally wicked. This could probably kill her boredom for a long time. "Fujino, I might have disliked you but I'm very positive I would like to help you on this."

A small pause from the other line, "Then-"

"No need for a seat number or whatever, I know whom you are talking about." Nao smirked, she could practically imagine the elation on Fujino's face after her sentence.

"Well then, at what price?" Even though elated, the other woman masked it. But Nao could tell that Fujino was totally excited.

"Nothing, simply entertain me with this chase you'll be doing, coz I know it will be a hell lot of fun. Just follow my instructions."

"Ookini Yuuki-han, now the name please?"

"She's a friend of mine. Her name is…"

End Flashback

0000

_Na-tsu-ki. Kuga Natsuki._ She couldn't help but love the blunette's name. It suited her quite well. "My Natsuki."

"Huh what was that Shizuru-san?" Yukino glanced at her friend.

"Nothing Yuukino-han. It was nothing." Shizuru simply smiled.

0000

Aoi and Chie stiffened at their spot as they stared at what Nao was doing. For the life of them they couldn't understand what Nao was planning at all.

"Uh Nao?" Chie voiced out, "what are you doing with Natsuki's drink?" Chie was sweating like crazy.

"Spiking it of course." Nao replied matter-of-factly. Nao slipped a pill and quickly stirred it with a finger til it dissolved.

"Disgusting as that was, why? What are you spiking it with?" Aoi fidgeted to her sit as she saw Natsuki walking back to them looking like she needed a drink.

"Hey spider, can you pass my glass? I'm freakin' thirsty. Tell you staff to adjust the temp please. This place is like a tropical forest or something." Apparently Natsuki had a great timing.

"Relax. I have it under control." Nao hissed towards the two before passing the glass at Natsuki.

0000

Shizuru sighed. Several men and women have already approached her but was quickly rejected. As agreed with Nao she was to simply be with her friends and not to approach the blunette. An instruction she is finding hard to follow.

She couldn't spot Natsuki on the dance floor for a while now. Wondering where the blunette could be, she certainly hopes not with those flirty women she saw earlier.

"Shizuru-san, you are quite different lately. You haven't even approached anyone nor accepted any offers for a dance all evening." Yukino pointed out.

"Yeah bubuzuke, you said you had to get in Trap-O after that talk with Nao but you've been standing with us all this –" during the ranting something had caught Haruka's attention and her eyes furrowed, gazing at something or someone behind the brunette. Yukino mirrored Haruka's confused expression but soon looked away blushing.

"Is there anything wro-" Shizuru didn't even get to finish her sentence when she felt an arm snake around her waist from the back. Fingers worming its way under her violet blouse, caressing the skin underneath. While the other hand was gently placed at the side of her ribs, almost touching her chest. She couldn't help but let out a small yelp at this sudden assault but somehow, she felt the touch was what she had longed for. She could smell the scent from the person behind her. A strong alcohol was mixed with an un-doubtful scent of cool mint. She then felt a kiss at the back of her neck.

Haruka and Yukino stood awkwardly infront of her. The two obviously didn't know what to do in such situation. "Bu-Bubuzuke, um, is-is there a-anything we c-can do?" Haruka was on with a full blush.

The kisses from the back of her neck trailed towards her slender shoulder. Irritated with the cloth coming in between her kisses, she removed her hand that rested upon Shizuru side and quickly tugged on the material to reveal a portion of Shizuru's skin. She laid gentle kisses and murmured in a deep husky voice, "Babe, why aren't you undressing? Want me to do it?" Shizuru could feel her legs turning to jelly.

Shizuru coughed and grabbed the hands caressing her stomach, "Um, Haruka-san, Yukino-san, I might not be able to get with you for tonight. My apologies."

"No, it's fine. Please do excuse us. We'll leave you to sort this, um, thing out." Yukino grabbed a gapping Haruka and left.

A second after the two left Shizuru turned around to her assailant and gently whispered, "Na-tsu-ki."

Crimson met emerald. Natsuki's eyes were somehow droopy but she had a huge grin on her face upon hearing Shizuru's voice. "Babe, you have such a wonderful voice. And such a sexy accent." Natsuki leaned forward and kissed Shizuru's chin. She then grabbed the brunette's waist and held the body closer til they molded together. "Such beautiful eyes, so beautiful." Natsuki gave each eyelid a kiss.

Shizuru was feeling oh so hot. For the first time in her life, the natural born dominant Fujino somehow found herself to be very passive against this woman before her. The brunette's mind was going crazy with desire. Her control was nowhere to be found. She didn't know what Nao did to make her Natsuki this way but she'll have to postpone the interrogation and enjoy this blissful moment.

The yearning she had been holding back was released. She grabbed the blunette's face with both of her hands and lip-locked with the murmuring blunette. Natsuki moaned with desire and returned the brunette's kiss. Their tongues collided and dance with want. Natsuki's hands found its way on her behind and cupped both cheeks, roughly pulling Shizuru towards her til no space was between them if possible.

Shizuru arms instinctively wrapped themselves around Natsuki's neck. She separated her lips from Natsuki's to catch a breath but when she attempted to lip-lock again Natsuki's lips already trailed down towards her jaws. Shizuru gasped and moaned in pleasure when Natsuki gave a wet kiss on her throat, travelling to her collarbone. One hand still cupping her left buttock while the other travelled up, under her blouse and squeezing her right brassiere covered breast.

Natsuki's mouth was heading dangerously close on top of her breast when she remembered where they were making out in.

She pushed Natsuki off though with much protest from the blunette that then satisfied herself with nuzzling Shizuru's shoulder. The whole crowd around them were watching. Some looking aroused while some had a bleeding nose. Her mind still blurry from the arousing make out session they had she still spotted a sniggering Nao a few feet from them, and two others behind Nao with blushed on, one she figured was taking a video with the phone held up eye level.

"Na-tsu-ki?" She whispered closely to the emerald-eyed beauty's ears.

"Yeah, babe?" Natsuki mumbled, pressing her lips to her delicate shoulder.

"Would you like to transfer somewhere private?" Shizuru asked, fingers stroking Natsuki's arms.

Emerald eyes stared deeply through her own ruby pools. Natsuki leaned her forehead towards Shizuru's, giving a soft kiss on the tip of her nose, "Whatever you want babe. Whatever you want." She whispered huskily, hot breath mixing with Shizuru's own.

"Shizuru. It's Shizuru Fujino, Na-tsu-ki." Shizuru drawled out.

0000

"Nao, are you sure about this?"

Nao had pushed the drugged Natsuki towards a woman with tawny tresses.

"Just trust me on this. This woman has flocks of admirers anywhere she goes. This might be the very first time she actually asked for another's number. Believe me on this you guys, the mutt will find her bitch!" Nao lauded herself. _Or her snake._

TBC

**Here White Cards, a cliffhanger as you call it.**

**Not much of a cliffhanger but a good thing they met up right? Hahaha.**

**Review please. Guys, please do give me ideas on how to go about with this. I wrote the last chapter already without even thinking of the body. But don't worry, I still have many chapters to go before posting the ending chap. Ain't I great that I actually managed to write a longer chapter? Please pat me on the head. Ehehehe.**


End file.
